


獾院纽特/蛇院忒（斜线有意义）

by Yukyo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukyo/pseuds/Yukyo
Summary: 当忒修斯倒在床上迎来不知道第几次高潮的时候，突然明白，不能随随便便撩工作中的男人，但在往后的岁月里，他依旧如此，那也怪不得纽特随身携带润滑剂了。其实很多冲突的导火索看起来很微小，但是产生的后果却一发不可收拾，甚至使人忘了事情发生的起因。（摘自某天纽特的日记）
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 7





	獾院纽特/蛇院忒（斜线有意义）

**Author's Note:**

> 年操：哥哥比弟弟大三岁，长大后依旧是傲罗部长和神奇动物学家（有些人表面上看上去分光无限，想去哪就去哪，背地里还不是全靠哥的头发）  
> 预警：可能ooc；全文手机码字，可能漏网之虫。

时间再拨回现在，还有两天就是圣诞节了，除了抓紧时间为今年N.E.W.T考试做准备外，身为七年级•前斯莱特林级长•现院花的忒修斯还个小烦恼，哦不，当然不是麻瓜所写的《少年维特的烦恼》，而是关于恋情的（忒：我能处理好。莉塔对此表示怀疑，而忒修斯坚称他能处理）：男朋友过于害羞内敛平时不怎么不主动、粘人，特别是（忒：重点！）一但碰到和神奇动物有关的事情时，会忙碌到废寝忘食的地步。  
忒：难道家人（情人）间不应该温馨交流吗（无力）？  
莉塔：你知道不是所有人都比较外向，有些人比较内敛，比如你的纽特。对于莉塔最后一句话，忒修斯对此表示十分受用，连带着表情也缓和了不少（莉：呸！死给！），并且难得好脾气地没有指出翻白眼不是一位淑女应有的行为。  
忒：但他不能总呆在阁楼或宿舍里！他得多参加一些社交活动，比如和同级喝杯下午茶。至少！至少他得多和我沟通交流，每次都是我去找他，要么就是躲在阁楼里才能亲昵一会儿，有几次还躲着我（憋屈）。说真的，我有时候会觉得自己一厢情愿，或者把对家人的爱当作伴侣间的爱。  
莉塔：你知道纽特虽然不善言辞，但在某些方面上他却比我们都看得透彻，莉塔颇为不赞同地看了他一眼道，他总是有自己的想法，莉塔把被子放到托盘上，可能没有找到合适的机会或措辞来表达，或许你们可以找个更安全隐蔽的地方聊聊？你知道他有时需要些推力……  
但外人不得进入斯莱特林寝室。他们共同的感叹道。这断绝了纽特主动找他的可能性，毕竟斯莱特林互相尊重彼此之间的秘密，所以隐秘性和安全性相对于其他学院而言要高点。  
忒：说真的，纽特第一次知道他不能进来时失望了好久，你没看见他听到我说湖底有平时不多见的神奇动物时是多么的开心、多么的可爱！哦，真是可爱极了！忒修斯怀念地感叹道（莉塔：呕）。  
在一阵无果的闲扯后两人解除了保护咒状似无事地分别离座……当然莉塔最后的建议让忒修斯猛然心跳加速除外。他暗自思考这个建议的可行性连带着脚步也加快了些。不过斯莱特林总有办法得到自己想要的，他带着志在必得信念朝宿舍走去。

另一方面，纽特对于忒修斯这段时间突发性的亲昵感到有些头疼，不是说害怕暴露或者太过于高调什么的，毕竟还有两天就圣诞节了，整个霍格沃滋都在准备舞会和圣诞大餐外，还有人准备圣诞节后归家的行李，高年级的学生则更忙于备考，没人会注意到他们过于亲密的行为。实际上他已经为忒修斯准备好圣诞礼物了，他敢打赌忒修斯今年一定会通过最终考试和傲罗选拔测试的，所以他准备了条与忒修斯眼睛颜色相衬的领带，戴上去一定非常合适。难得没有送稀奇古怪的礼物这件事令陪同帮忙挑领带的莉塔新奇不已，他打算在圣诞节当天送出礼物，但在那之前他又发现护树罗锅几个有趣的习性了，所以必须抓紧时间将它们整理出来，兴许可以去图书馆里查阅一下有没有资料以供参考，这样他就可以腾出一整个假期来陪忒修斯待在图书馆里复习考试，或者拉着他去看那个美丽高贵的神奇动物也行，虽然莉塔得知这两个计划后立马吐槽说他无趣，可他却觉得忒修斯一定会答应的。而且比起和不同人类交流，他更爱和这些神奇动物待在一起（当然，如果忒修斯能陪在身边就更完美了），或许在球场边看忒修斯做魁地奇训练是个增进感情的不错选项，但那里总是太过热闹，太多姑娘和男生为他呐喊吹口哨，他那矫健的身影，修长提拔柔韧有劲的躯体，一脸的丰神俊朗，为人乐观开朗做事有原则又会拿捏分寸，举手投足的优雅更是是众人看齐的对象，这使得他在一群斯莱特林中显得尤为瞩目，而“为什么是斯莱特林”这个话题不时会被父母或其他人提起，毕竟一个拉文克劳，一个赫夫帕夫，怎么也想不到会得出个斯莱特林！尽管当事人表示斯莱特林的是个氛围不错的学院（忒：用进退有度这个词再合适不过了）。

拉回思绪，纽特穿着被莉塔吐槽老头子品味但忒修斯却觉得不错的分体式睡衣，倚着床板把纸稿靠在竖起的大腿上奋笔疾书，丝毫没注意宿舍的门悄然开启又合上，直到烛光受到突然摇曳不停。嗯……怎么说呢，要不是对方手上那根玳瑁魔杖，他差点抓起身边的魔杖丢个昏昏倒地过去。他惊魂未定地望向自己的哥哥，直觉感到今晚的忒修斯与平时有些许的不同。从忒修斯角度看，纽特光着脚踩在床上，绿色的眼睛闪烁不定（被吓到的），睫毛翻飞间在眼睛下方投下跳动的阴影，少年人尚未发育完全的拉回思绪，纽特穿着被莉塔吐槽老头子品味但忒修斯却觉得不错的分体式睡衣，倚着床板把纸稿靠在竖起的大腿上奋笔疾书，丝毫没注意宿舍的门悄然开启又合上，直到烛光受到突然摇曳不停。嗯……怎么说呢，要不是对方手上那根玳瑁魔杖，他差点抓起身边的魔杖丢个昏昏倒地过去。他惊魂未定地望向自己的哥哥，直觉感到今晚的忒修斯与平时有些许的不同。从忒修斯角度看，纽特光着脚踩在床上，绿色的眼睛闪烁不定（被吓到的），睫毛翻飞间在眼睛下方投下跳动的阴影，少年人尚未发育完全的五官在火光中显得柔和又天真，脸上的雀斑因为烛光的跳动显得尤为俏皮可爱，仿佛灵动的精灵在他心上跳舞，连带着他自己也柔和轻快起来。纽特望向忒修斯变得柔和深邃的眼神，突然害羞起来，他又开始不敢直视忒修斯了，他总觉得忒修斯的双眼带着魔力引人深陷，尤其现在烛光里那双钢蓝色，好像一颗躺在天鹅绒里的蓝宝石，在火光下晶莹发光，全然不知道自己的眼睛也是如此被忒修斯形容的，也不知道自己这一躲闪的行为令站着的人不安起来。现在的忒修斯额穿着斯莱特林的制服，一双黑袜和擦得发亮的皮鞋，连泠冽的寒风和四处飞扬的冬雪都没让他显得狼狈，一定是用了清理一新，他心里思忖着，带着打量的眼光悄悄地多看了几眼，觉得对方好像略显清瘦了些，最近很忙么。还有眼神，忒修斯现在略湿微红的眼睛透露着说不出来的勾人。“嘿纽特快到圣诞节了，我听莉塔说你有新发现了”他试着打开话题，同时摸到纽特身旁脸颊轻靠在纽特一侧愈发结实的肩头，体贴的选择不挡光的地方留给纽特写字，纽特手臂隔着衣服感受到另个人的体温和布料下曼妙的肉体，潮湿的气息拂过耳朵上的绒毛，鼻子里都是沐浴乳的清香，这些使得纽特胡乱点头后更害羞地低头写字，不敢看向某人。这个某人却误以为纽特想躲着他，不由得提高了点音量“你就不打算和我说点什么？”“唔，我今天得把这篇文章写完？”纽特回到。好吧，他就不该有期待，忒修斯翻个白眼暗叹道，他得趁现在男生宿舍里没有人抓紧时间行动起来，那就来点更直接一点吧，“嘿纽特，过来，让我抱抱你。说实在的，我有点（非常）想你了。”这下总算（自以为）听懂了恋人需求纽特侧身给了这个年上恋人一个温情的抱抱，说真的，他时常产生其实忒修斯才是弟弟的错觉，尤其当他向自己讨要抱抱时。而当本该温情脉脉的拥抱在纽特视线移到哥哥颈部时发生了变化，他指出忒修斯身为优等生代表但衣着却不够得体，言语中透露着逮着优等生小辫子般的兴奋。忒修斯噗嗤一笑拉着弟弟的一只手滑进衣摆贴着对方耳朵呢喃“那你要不要检查个全套？”，纽特本就带点得意的笑容在摸到斯莱特林王牌找球手那光滑滚圆的屁股时凝固了，顿时逗得自己的哥哥满脸得意，在表情呆滞地摸了几把后，忒修斯终于忍无可忍推翻他一屁股骑在纽特致命之处，原本散在床上的稿子全飘到地上，纽特看着昏黄的烛光下哥哥红红的耳尖带着一脸盅惑，哑着嗓音说“来吧獾宝宝，该劳动了”忒修斯柔韧的腰伴着劳动这个音节沿着弟弟的根部顺势用力向前一滑一带，隔着裤子一串火星遍沿着两人相靠的地方沿着血管冲向四骸，在脑海冲擦起一簇火花。纽特再也无法冷静自持，他猛地翻身压在哥哥两腿间，快速撤下对方裤子撩起对方衣摆。梅林啊！他那矜持优雅的哥哥竟然光着臀部穿裤子毛衣外套里什么也没穿，只有两点红尖俏生生随着胸膛的起伏上下挑逗着他的视神经！看着哥哥胜利似的抬眼望着他，略微凌乱的头发散在枕头上，一簇刘海搭在额角，使他仿佛小了几岁。纽特好笑地一手抬起忒修斯的脚踝，沿着黑色长筒袜摸到小腿上的吊带，带着禁欲的束缚忽然变得暧昧，纽特的手心也微微出汗，他一路顺势而上，隔着长筒袜、吊带抚摸着笔直结实的小腿，柔软的膝弯，直到光滑紧实的大腿根部，时不时地亲吻着，吻了几下仍觉不够，复又连带一路轻咬了几下，一咬就咬到了大腿，又吻咬到了腹部肌肉，一连带起了阵阵酥麻和余韵让忒修斯情动地喘息起来。他另一条踩在床上的脚轻轻划拉撩拨纽特的小腿后肌同时不忘让自己内侧皮肤轻柔地摩擦纽特的睡衣，两只脚的脚趾情不自禁地收缩，直到纽特舔吻上他饱满的胸部，一口含咬上ruyun，忒修斯终于忍不住地呻吟出声，头部两侧的手抓了抓枕头，当然，后半部的呻吟被向来矜持的他咬在了唇齿间，只在肉嘟嘟的下唇上留下不深的牙印，昭示着他的兴奋。纽特越发起劲的轮流啃咬舔舐着忒修斯的胸部，那柔中带劲的口感令他内心躁动不已，连带着喘息也隐隐透露出些许攻击性，他脱掉对方的衣服只留领带扯得松松垮垮歪到一边，然后继续用手拨弄蹂躏着rujian，让忒修斯发出舒爽愉悦的叹息和呻吟裸着身体蹭向衣服微皱的纽特，柔韧的腰部不自知地上下摆动，腹肌纹理忽明忽暗，连带柔嫩的胯部蹭湿了纽特的制服，这微疼中带有麻痒的感觉令人上瘾，使忒修斯不停地变换角度扭动磨蹭不止，激得纽特也摆起腰部顶向哥哥，双手更是用力肆意揉弄哥哥挺拔结实身体，使哥哥更加难以自抑发出更多更甜的叹息和鼻音直到忒修斯开始无意识的叫着他的名字，阿尔忒弥斯。此时，忒修斯的身上已是遍布斑斑点点，柔韧的腰肢也好、饱满的胸部也罢，就连肉肉的臀部也被纽特和床单蹭得微红。忒修斯眼角微红，眼含薄泪，喘息不止，纽特猛地吻上了日渐丰盈的嘴唇，心道既然不能标记脖子，就从在嘴上讨点利息，于是忒修斯被纽特压着一阵热吻啃咬，唇齿交缠间泄出了两人兴奋的喘息和呻吟，水声滋滋不断，终于让忒修斯害羞起来，他在纽特怀里挣扎了下，双腿顺势滑进纽特衣摆凌乱的腰间摩擦轻触，最后交叉在背部交叉向股间一带，撞得两人发出一声快意的呻吟，纽特再也把持不住伸手摸向忒修斯的houxue，忒修斯激动地呻吟出声，只是纽特动作突然一顿，脸上瞬间爆红，让忒修斯在摇曳的烛光中发出低低哑哑的笑声，嘴角勾引意味更盛，他挑了挑眉腰部一个用力瞬间直起上半身，下面小嘴顺势一口吞进纽特的两个手指，带着连绵起伏呼吸和呻吟，肌肉线条流畅的双臂勾住纽特的脖子，附在他耳边低着嗓音上面的嘴说着“来吧，阿尔忒弥斯，斯莱特林将带你走向巅峰”，下面的嘴也伴着巅峰的音节用力一夹，暧昧的哼气带着湿热的气息拂过耳朵上的绒毛，激起纽特一个颤栗，连带着穴里夹着手指抖了抖，两人顿时呻吟出声。原来忒修斯早就在出来前准备好了一切，包括润滑和扩张，此时纽特摸到的只觉得理智和呼吸被这一夹给带走了，冲动之下直接推倒忒修斯抓起他的双腿就是一挺，带有痛意的叫声并未拉回他的理智，而是接连几个重重顶弄让器具的前半段附上了层水光。好吧，这对刚刚开过一次荤的小处男确实有点刺激，忒修斯冷嘶吸几口气总结道，幸好做足了准备工作才没让xuekou受伤，不过，纽特是不是又大了点？忒修斯下意识地收了收穴壁暗自与上次遥远的记忆对比了番，然后就听到了上方哦的一声，抬眼就见纽特眼底一阵翻滚的欲望，完了，这是忒修斯唯一的感想。只见纽特匆匆抓过魔法棒对着门一阵下咒，然后又摸了几把忒修斯湿润的前端来润滑自己留在哥哥穴外的那部分，感到差不多了就是一个顶撞让全根没入，这下并没让忒修斯感到疼痛倒是撞出了个惊叹，啊的一声气音硬是往上升了几个调尾部微颤更是让纽特心里难耐，他俯身吻了吻自己喘息不停的哥哥，然后在颈部上下温柔的舔弄，腰部却一反温柔强势地往里面一下下顶弄，顶得忒修斯嗯嗯啊啊的又是颤音又是气音，阿尔忒弥斯和纽特乱叫，只见床更加快速晃动起来，水声肉体拍打声顿时四起，忒修斯被加速顶弄得又是叫着要更多又是叫着那里不行，知道最后朗声一个浪叫，前端喷出了浓稠的液体打湿了两人的腹部。纽特边等着穴腔一缩一缩平复自己即将到来的高潮，边抱着哥哥享受高潮后的余韵，在他耳边幽幽地说“赫奇帕奇的人正直忠诚，赫奇帕奇的学子们坚忍诚实”，他低头和哥哥互相抵着额头，平时内敛羞涩的双眼直视自己的哥哥，一望便直抵忒修斯的内心，忒修斯震动于他此时坚毅的眼神，双手被纽特抓着抵在对方的胸膛上，感受纽特扑通扑通有力又快速的心跳，他是第一次感到他们的心是如此相近，胸腔仿佛有无数层海浪在激荡，一股无法言语的激动之情想要顷之而出，他们感到自己瞬间有许多话想要告诉对方，但又觉得对方是知道的，知道自己想要表达的，那时的他们还太年轻，不知道这就是所谓的爱，直到多年以后在暖意融融的炉边偶然谈起时，才品出各中滋味，而那时已然历经风雨坎坷的他们在话未说出口时，就从对方的眼里感受到了全部。而现在尚且年轻稚嫩的两人颤抖地捧住对方脸颊，正当忒修斯感动地吸了吸鼻子，泪珠儿在眼眶里打转儿时，纽特的鼻尖俏皮地蹭了蹭忒修斯脸颊，愈发怜爱自己红着鼻尖双眼含泪的哥哥，转而俏皮眨了眨眼睛，轻快地说道“并且不畏艰辛地劳动”。在哥哥错愕的表情下摆动起腰胯，第一下就把忒修斯的眼泪给撞出来，随后麻溜地提起哥哥的双腿架在肩上，尽心尽力地开垦哥哥湿滑的内里，忒修斯被顶得一阵上气不接下气，连带着呻吟越发断断续续，两人尚处情到浓时不自禁，纽特自是年轻气盛，身为斯莱特林王牌追球手，忒修斯也不相上下。忒修斯嗯嗯啊啊随着捣弄断断续续地呻吟，转而被抵着敏感处放声大叫着阿尔忒弥斯，然后被一个大力顶到了深处的xue心，复又对着敏感点肆意顶弄，还无意间顶到了腺体，一顿连出进顶弄，搞得忒修斯快意地浪叫不停，内壁失序地颤抖收缩，磨得纽特粗喘低吼，私处水声、皮肤衣料各种摩擦声回响在宿舍中，让忒修斯羞耻得眼睛扑闪不停地躲闪着纽特的眼睛，跳动的烛光下，忒修斯修长挺拔又有型身躯在扭腰迎合纽特顶弄时不断摇摆着，光线忽明忽暗照得他肌肉线条愈发明晰，如同中世纪雕塑般饱满圆润的肌理下蕴藏着富有年轻蓬勃的生命力，原本健康白暂的肤色此时暧昧地泛着红晕令身上的少年心动不已，纽特心池荡漾地做着最后冲刺并在哥哥肉壁的迎合吞吐中达到了高潮，忒修斯已经高潮的后穴在微凉液体的刺激下又小高潮了一次，身下顿时一团淫靡。纽特迅速除去身上所有的衣物光着身子再次吻上忒修斯，而忒修斯除了吊带和袜子有点乱外，身上的衣物除了垫在身下的袍子凌乱地半遮不遮地盖在腹部，布料被他两人的汗水jingye浸湿了一大片，其他的都散乱在床下，领带湿了个透，身上也好不到哪里去，看在纽特眼里就是欲迎还拒的性感，再加上哥哥那双钢蓝色的眼睛，哦！梅林啊！明天不上课真是太棒了！纽特迅速解开领带绑住哥哥的双手，又扒去哥哥的袍子直接把他翻了个身，器具在体内也跟着转了圈，把所有敏感点都照顾了个遍，瞬间将忒修斯磨得浑身颤抖个不停腰部乱扭，双腿抽搐得差点支撑不住，床单又淋上星星点点的白斑。纽特咬牙用力吸气，忍着穴揉一阵抽搐靠近哥哥香汗淋漓的背部，双手穿过腋下轻轻揉弄着他胸肌，忒修斯双手垫在胸前塌腰翘着臀部，一边享受纽特的抚弄偶尔轻喘出声，一边闭眼颤抖着身体想等待余韵退下，不想被纽特把着腰又要开始做，这下把尚处敏感期的忒修斯弄慌起来，一边叫着纽特一边喊停，整个人被搞得不要不要的，直到最后被彻底顶趴在床上，乳尖和前端被带动着挤压摩擦着床单，口水从合不拢的嘴角和眼泪一起不停弄湿枕头，哭叫声被顶得断断续续，连个停都分成几段叫。而纽特已然打定主意给哥哥一个教训，好让他以后不再打断自己的工作中勾引自己。于是，他更有力的捣弄起哥哥的xue肉，xue口四周已经在第一轮打出了白沫，现在白沫更是不断堆积溢出丝丝拉拉地牵扯着纽特的器具根部。纽特还嫌不刺激，又在忒修斯耳边问他自己这样搞得他舒不舒服？以前用腿夹着扫帚的时候是不是有想过会夹着弟弟的腰被搞？现在还有哪里没有舒服？一连几个问题羞得忒修斯直接大腿打着摆地登上了高潮，全靠纽特抓在腰间的手支撑着才不完全趴到床上。他的后臀在之前被搞时先是被纽特顶出肉浪，后又颤抖着臀肉肆意扭腰迎合着顶弄用力夹着纽特，不时有汗水从臀瓣滑下带出水渍，期间又被纽特连拍了几下，啪啪声和水声让忒修斯收紧了脚趾，脚尖都泛着红，现在已经变得红彤彤的，腰窝盛着汗水，被搞得厉害时，会有汗珠从肩头滚落至腰窝。忒修斯背部有条明显的脊柱沟，回想起刚刚几颗汗珠顺着在烛光照耀下显得格外深邃的脊柱沟一路滚落而下，水线折射出暧昧的痕迹让纽特下腹一紧，就势低头顺着脊柱从后颈一点、一点地吻至尾椎，再伸出舌头用舌尖一路轻舔至后颈，叼着后颈微微施力磨几下，激得忒修斯直接在高潮后又抽搐了几下，前端缓缓流出了些许液体，这次他只能呻吟出几声了。纽特顿时玩心又起，拉着哥哥背靠着坐在自己的怀中，一手扶着腰一手掰开腿，跪在床上又顶弄起来，因着姿势原因所以进得比以往要深，忒修斯彻底放声哭求纽特停下，纽特觉得这样的哥哥很少见，哭叫声中的泣音彻底激起了自己的征服欲，于是连哄带骗，把哥哥吃得连骨头都不剩，直吐着舌尖淌着泪，软软地窝在纽特怀里，身下的小嘴熟练地吃着纽特的器具，在顶弄间含允抽搐然后再被搞得服服帖帖，软软按摩着弟弟的器具，此时的忒修斯已经被纽特顶送得彻底失了神智，所有感官被无限放大：纽特强劲有力的心跳声和粗喘声、黏腻响亮的水声和肉体摩擦拍击声、床板快速震动摇晃声，视线模糊不清，朦胧中看到光晕和重叠移动的人影，后背一直传来另一个心脏搏动的微震感……恍惚间他觉得自己好像大声哭叫了一下，通体好像畅快失力了些，些微稀稀疏疏声音后，身体舒了许多，紧接着是缠绕着的身躯，以及额角一个柔软湿润略带粗糙的触感，好像还有个晚安？我也爱你，忒修斯昏昏沉沉下意识地呢喃道，伴着一声轻笑声陷入昏暗。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文纯手机码字（嫌弃苹果自带输入法），来回修改了几次，总算在圣诞节码出来了，累瘫。  
> 哥哥太好搞了吧！  
> 有个梗我曾用于一部动画片的兄弟骨科上，当时没用完，所以放在这里继续用（坚持可持续发展战略）。  
> 太太们的文真的太好吃了，每天为太太打尻。  
> 最后，这车开的我一言难尽（捂脸）。


End file.
